


Go Ahead

by Yellowzone



Category: Invisible Inc. (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Rough Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На следующий день ты приходишь в их неприметную штаб-квартиру. Чуть раньше условленного времени, потому что боялся заблудиться и опоздать.</p><p>И сталкиваешься в дверях с человеком по имени Брайан Деккер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead

Все вокруг думают, что Invisible Inc – всего лишь твоя прихоть, и ты вовсе не спешишь ломать эту чертовски хорошую иллюзию. 

В мире полно талантливых снайперов, но ты – самый лучший среди них всех. Это не просто красивые слова или пустой трёп на ветер; это истинная правда, к которой ты упорно шёл долгие-долгие годы. Когда началась Война за Ресурсы, тебе было девятнадцать, и ты встал под ливанские знамёна, едва поступив в институт. Ты был самым обычным парнем, наивно верившим, что делаешь всё правильно, и что война не продлится долго. Твоя мать была полевым хирургом – отважным, хладнокровным профессионалом, на которого ты всегда смотрел с восхищением. Ничто не могло заставить её скальпель дрогнуть, никакие силы не могли помешать ей бросить пациента на произвол судьбы. Тогда медиков убивали в первую очередь, вместе с полным уничтожением больниц и госпиталей заодно с теми, кто там находился. Медики работали сутки напролёт, без всякого сна и отдыха, жертвуя всем для спасения раненых. 

Медиков боготворили. Но никто так не уважал и не боготворил твою мать, как ты сам. 

Ты поклялся защищать её и, надо сказать, весьма преуспел в своём благородном стремлении. За несколько лет вы вместе обошли всю страну и побывали за её пределами на дальних фронтах, убивая чужих и помогая своим. Ты видел кровь, моря крови, и её запах навечно въелся тебе в память. Ты видел смерть, множество смертей во всех её вариациях, и, в конце концов, привык настолько, что перестал обращать на неё внимания. 

Ты научился убивать быстро, молча и с первого выстрела, не думая о том, что целишься в другого человека. Каждый день тебе даётся выбор – жить или сдаться, и ты неизменно выбираешь первое, плавно давя на спуск. Огромные атомные бластеры и шумные «Сверчки» тебе не подходят, и ты остановил свой выбор на винтовках с глушителем и мощным прицелом. Одну такую ты взял с боя; она называлась «Ветер пустыни» и легла в твои руки, как влитая. Именно с ней ты практиковался до изнеможения, посылая пули по невообразимым траекториям. Ты на практике познал все тонкости прицеливания, ты сам научился правильно дышать, ты стал с оружием единым целым. Три хэдшота с пяти километров – твой личный рекорд, впоследствии признанный мировым, но ты знал, что не остановишься на достигнутом.

Шли годы, а война всё не кончалась. Мир надолго погряз в попытках раз и навсегда поделить иссякающие природные богатства. Никто не заключал новых союзов, ибо все боролись только за свои интересы. Странно, что до сих пор не применили ядерное оружие. Маленький Ливан был обречён с самого начала; уж слишком сильно он зависел от поставок нефти и природного газа. Цены взлетели до небес, не оставив экономике ни единого шанса. Всё поразительно быстро катилось к дефолту и анархии. Ты начал понимать, что положение безнадёжно, но продолжал бороться, потому что остальные делали то же самое. Твоя мать попадает под артобстрел и теряет правую рабочую руку, и твой единственный шанс искупить вину за то, что не уберёг её – перенять весь накопленный опыт хирурга. К сожалению, война предоставила широчайшее поле для практики; под чужим чутким руководством ты учишься сохранять жизни, и у тебя это получается не хуже, чем отбирать их. Ещё пара лет пролетает как час, делая тебя великолепным снайпером и приличным медиком. Ты высок, силён, красив и выглядишь куда старше своих лет. В твоих глазах холодом блестит закалённая сталь, а на левой скуле темнеет толстый шрам от вражеского лезвия. Ты ничего не чувствуешь, когда убиваешь или режешь наживую, без всякого наркоза или анестезии; по правде говоря, тебе уже всё равно, кто по другую сторону прицела или хирургических инструментов, потому что твоя мать давно мертва. 

Ливан не держит тебя больше, и ты едешь в Европу, не желая хоронить себя в горах и пустынях, под раскалённым солнцем безнадёжно утерянного Востока.

Идёт 2057 год, и планетой давно правят мегакорпорации. Им нужны хорошие наёмники для безопасности и поддержания нового порядка. Взамен они готовы щедро платить любой угодной тебе валютой и предоставлять тебе ассортимент оружия и улучшений. Технический прогресс упёрся в биоинженерию и кибернетику; оказывается, в человеческом теле много свободного места для разного рода имплантатов, протезов и даже грубых технологий. Про всё остальное и говорить не нужно: развитие прошлось асфальтовым катком по всем фронтам. Сначала вы просто присматриваетесь друг к другу. Ты блестяще выполняешь несколько контрактов от K&О, затем получаешь заказы от Sankaku. Взамен за твою безупречную эффективность и лояльность тебе выдают лицензию и в самой крутой кибернетической лаборатории ставят баллистический сорпроцессор на левый глаз, под которым темнеет шрам. Тебе предлагали его убрать, но ты наотрез отказался, ибо он – единственное, что каждый день напоминает тебе о прошлом. Для тебя наступает пора сказочного процветания: деньги льются рекой, ибо ты убиваешь по нескольку раз в месяц. Ты выполняешь любые поставленные условия с точностью до мелочей. Ты беспристрастен настолько, что это даже начинает пугать. Ты не получаешь удовольствия от самого убийства, потому что от этого кайфуют только маньяки, а ты – профессионал. Ты всего лишь делаешь то, что у тебя получается лучше всего. На протяжении всей карьеры «Ветер пустыни» исправно служит верой и правдой, хотя давно признан устаревшим и прекратил массовое производство. 

Ты много путешествуешь в погоне за своими «клиентами». Несмотря на то, что ты вырос в небогатой семье, ты быстро погружаешься в мир роскоши и достатка. Ты можешь позволить себе и дорогие костюмы, и новейшее оружие, и «золотую» недвижимость. У тебя уже есть небольшой особнячок в Англии и несколько засекреченных квартир в разных точках земного шара на случай, если что-то пойдёт совсем не так. У тебя три счёта в швейцарском банке, которые продолжают расти день ото дня. Взяв внушительный перерыв, ты заканчиваешь медицинский факультет Оксфорда с отличием и становишься дипломированным хирургом, но твоё настоящее призвание – забирать, а не дарить жизни, и ты снова возвращаешься к контрактам. В редкие свободные дни между командировками ты проводишь в высшем обществе нового века, но очень быстро понимаешь, что хочешь держаться от них подальше. Этим людям абсолютно чуждо всё, что находится за пределами их узкого мирка; они не знали горя, боли или смерти, пируя на чужих костях и трясясь над своими маленькими проблемами. Тебя узнают, ты приобрёл почти что звёздный статус, но война сделала тебя замкнутым и самодостаточным; ты не горишь желанием постоянно с кем-то общаться. Ты всегда великолепно выглядишь, потому что работа не даёт тебе даже призрачного шанса расслабиться и запустить себя. Ты всегда безупречно вежлив, ты – джентльмен во всех отношениях, но порой тебе трудно сдерживать ледяную колкую язвительность и откровенную прямолинейность. Ты точно знаешь, что тебе нужно от людей, и привык любыми средствами добиваться своего. 

Чаще всего тебе нужен секс на одну или несколько ночей без всяких обязательств. В молодости у тебя не было возможностей как следует познать себя в этом плане так что ты открываешься всему новому, отбросив в сторону всякие предрассудки и просто делая то, что нравится. Ты практикуешь разные вещи, от которых у приличного человека краснеют уши, а мораль уязвлено щетинится шипами. Ты часто стараешься, чтобы твои партнёры сходили с ума от удовольствия, но порой примитивный эгоизм берёт верх – и на свободу вырывается неконтролируемая грубость. Многих женщин это отпугивает; ты переходишь на мужчин и понимаешь, что здесь поле деятельности куда шире, как бы парадоксально это не звучало. Ты – пинчер, но, тем не менее, спокойно можешь побыть снизу с теми, кто тебе особенно понравился, но так получается, что эти редкие люди быстро куда-то исчезают. В твоём сердце нет места глубоким чувствам; ты даже ни разу ни влюблялся по-настоящему, потому что понимал всю некомфортность и глупость такого положения. Ты живёшь только хладнокровным здравомыслием и лишь иногда – вспышками влечения.

И всё у тебя идёт замечательно. До тех пор, пока кто-то не решает тебя подставить.

Одна из корпораций вешает на тебя убийства, которых ты не совершал – и этого достаточно, чтобы открыть охоту. Ты был теоретически готов к такому развитию событий, поэтому быстренько снимаешь часть денег со счёта и ложишься на дно, поскольку воевать против властелинов мира в открытую практически невозможно. Ты продолжаешь втихую отстреливать охотников за твоей головой, точно зная, где они сидят и откуда ведут огонь. Ты хотел бы разобраться, кто влил тебе дёгтя в репутацию, но понимаешь, что это бесполезно: путь на вершину закрылся навсегда благодаря какой-то поганой сволочи, шепнувший пару слов в нужное ухо. Ты злишься и начинаешь подозревать всех и вся, чуть что открывая огонь по всем направлениям. Ты задумываешься о том, что теперь делать и на кого работать. Ты ещё хочешь жить и, чёрт подери, хочешь жить нормально, восстановив своё доброе имя. 

И в самый нужный момент тебя находит Глэдстоун – и предлагает присоединиться к Invisible Inc. 

Ей чуть меньше семидесяти, но ты сразу понимаешь, что она справится с чем угодно и с кем угодно. Впервые в жизни ты видишь настолько старого, опытного и подвижного профессионала – и чувствуешь давно забытое уважение. Глэдстоун похожа на тебя тем, что тоже умеет добиваться своих целей. Глэдстоун знает, что ты – снайпер и медик в одном лице и что у тебя есть большие проблемы. Оказывается, за тобой тщательно следили, прежде чем предложить место в агентстве, а ты этого даже не заметил. Вы говорите девять минут, и это было самым коротким собеседованием за всю твою карьеру. Возможно, потому что у тебя осталось не так уж много выходов из ситуации. Хотя, скорее всего, ты просто зацепился за шанс отомстить, и данный мотив сыграл решающую роль. Так или иначе, ты решаешь попробовать, не зная, чем обернётся эта авантюра.

На следующий день ты приходишь в их неприметную штаб-квартиру. Чуть раньше условленного времени, потому что боялся заблудиться и опоздать.

И сталкиваешься в дверях с человеком по имени Брайан Деккер.

* * *

В Invisible Inc занимаются шпионажем. Эта маленькая нелегальная организация, оснащённая по последнему слову техники, собирает, хранит и выгодно продаёт самый ценный ресурс на земле – информацию. Что самое интересное, каждое новое сведение зачастую вскрывает самые тёмные дела великих мира сего. Здесь не гнушаются дерзких набегов на хранилища Sankaku или серверные FTM, когда появляется такая необходимость. Здесь в почёте сорвать какой-нибудь нечеловеческий эксперимент или публичное выступление от Plastech. Ты бы сказал, что это своего рода бункер оппозиции, которая ставит палки в колёса корпорациям, но Глэдстоун не препятствует, когда сотрудники берут контракты «вне работы» от тех же самых корпораций, если агентству это выгодно. Теперь ты – один из них и трудишься в подполье, но вряд ли эта мысль тебя возмущает. Твои навыки здесь востребованы, и через какое-то время тебе доверяют собственный небольшой лазарет с шикарным арсеналом. 

Но перед этим, конечно же, тебя учат абсолютно новым вещам. Например, пользоваться комплектом невидимости, рассчитывая время его действия не натыкаясь на всё подряд, или вручную взламывать сетевые экраны с помощью специальных чипов. А ещё ты впервые беседуешь с Инкогнитой – главным сокровищем агентства, мощным ИИ, которую с закрытыми глазами не отличить от человека. На реальную миссию тебя допускают только через полторы недели. За это время ты успел познакомиться с новыми коллегами и даже немного их узнать. Раньше ты всегда работал в одиночку, и умение кооперироваться тоже входит в список нового опыта. Ты узнаёшь, что один из негласных догматов агентства – никогда не бросать напарника на поле боя. Если вы вместе пришли – значит, вместе обязаны уйти, и по возможности живыми. Именно благодаря соблюдению этого правила Invisible Inc оставалась на плаву так долго, и ты отнюдь не думаешь нарушать порядки. В чужой монастырь со своим уставом не входят, знаете ли, особенно если он кишит монахами, способными вырубить тебя одним движением.

Казалось, что агентство собрало здесь самых разных людей со всех уголков мира; многие из них тоже участвовали в проклятой Войне за Ресурсы, и каждого привели сюда свои особенные мотивы. Например, Интернационал – дамочка с огненной шевелюрой и активной гражданской позицией – ещё у себя в Гаване прославилась подрывной деятельностью, обошедшейся Санкаку в пятьдесят миллионов долларов за одну неделю. Она верит, что здесь борется за правое дело, и, конечно же, это большей частью верно, но тебя немного раздражают её регулярные пылкие речи в пользу гуманизма. Тебе гораздо более симпатична ирландка по кличке Бэнкс, которая с лёгкостью взламывала счета корпораций и всё до последнего цента тратила на восстановление родного города, попутно сделавшись местным Робин Гудом. К сожалению, после неудачной операции на мозг она получила тяжёлую травму и смогла найти помощь только в Invisible Inc. Несмотря на все её странности, вы начинаете неплохо ладить; ты даже берёшь её под медицинское наблюдение, за что Бэнкс регулярно благодарит тебя виски и патронами. Выяснилось, что ты многое можешь обсудить с Шарпом – немолодым австралийцем, сделавшим из себя живым мостом между человеком и машиной. До того как стать киборгом Шарп тоже подался в наёмники и на заработанное постепенно заменял свои части тела на механические аналоги. Вскоре ему стало мало открытого рынка, и он присоединился к Invisible Inc в надежде параллельно с заданиями найти нечто совершенно новое. Судя по его рабочему стажу, новое в киберлабах находилось постоянно. Ты совершенно не разделяешь его восторг от убийств и про себя ставишь ему диагноз: активный социопат с явной танатофобией. Ты практически не общаешься с Никой Муратовой – мощной блондинкой из далёкого Санкт-Петербурга, работавшей телохранителем у одного русского нефтяного магната. Теперь она охраняет Глэдстоун и, кажется, видит в тебе какую-то угрозу, хотя ты всегда ведёшь себя абсолютно спокойно. Ребята сказали тебе, что лучше не делать резких движений в её поле зрения, иначе тебе с лёгкостью выдернут обе руки из плечевых суставов, едва ты успеешь моргнуть. Впрочем, ты и не особо стремишься наладить с ней контакт; тебе хватает уже обретённых связей... 

И не хватает лишь Брайана Деккера.

Ваше первое столкновение было весьма примечательным: ещё секунду назад ты смотрел в его тёмные карие глаза – а потом вдруг тебя сбили с ног одним хлёстким ударом, направив в лицо дуло старинного шестизарядного револьвера. Чёрт подери, ты достаточно хорош в ближнем бою, но если бы Глэдстоун не крикнула ему, что ты – новый агент, то вряд ли бы ты дожил до завтра. Едва поняв смысл сказанного, он искренне извинился, по-джентльменски приподняв федору, и протянул тебе руку, помогая подняться. Он представляется Деккером; видно, его все зовут в основном по фамилии. Кажется, он был немного подшофе, судя по неряшливому виду, бледности и лёгкому перегару, скрытому под ароматом одеколона. Ты скептично хмыкаешь, принимая извинения, и советуешь дёрнуть апельсинового сока вместе с калорийным завтраком (сам-то ты не помнишь, когда последний раз напивался). Деккер кивает, говорит, что как раз собирался и стреляет у тебя сигарету. Вы расходитесь, и ты несколько секунд смотришь ему вслед, даже не моргая. Наверное, потому что здесь ты меньше всего ожидал встретить человека, так сильно выбивающегося из окружения.

Ты давно не видел таких наглухо застёгиваемых тренчей до пола, да ещё и безумно фиолетовых.

Тебя давно так эффектно не клали на лопатки, да ещё и на гудящую голову. 

И никто ещё так беспечно не стрелял у тебя сигареты после всего этого. 

К сожалению, в следующий раз вы видитесь очень нескоро, и к этому моменту ты уже кое-что о нём знаешь. Тебе рассказали, что Брайан Деккер – самый первый опытный полевой агент в Invisible Inc, и ему нет равных в скорости и умении вести разведку боем. Ему тридцать восемь, он родом из Лос-Анджелеса и раньше работал в Калифорнийском отделении K&O начальником охранной службы. Ты вспоминаешь его беспечную фигуру в шляпе и тебе как-то не верится в услышанное. Зато факт, что раньше он надирался каждый день как в сухую землю, тебя удивляет гораздо меньше. Сейчас Деккер вышел из глубокого запоя и начал работать как следует, но по выходным всё равно не отказывается от хорошего виски в умеренной дозе. Про количество его имплантатов ходят разные слухи, но никто ничего не может сказать наверняка. Ещё Деккер обожает собирать всякий древний хлам; он называет своё странное хобби «коллекционированием» и иногда часами просиживает на закрытых аукционах, чтобы урвать какую-нибудь редкую вещь прошедшей эпохи. Он даже за непомерные деньги восстановил тот самый револьвер, который ты видел и который теперь стреляет плазменными пулями, собранными вручную. Тебя предупреждают, что у него мрачное, нестандартное чувство юмора, и многие сказанные им вещи не стоит воспринимать близко к сердцу. Признаться, ты даже немного заинтригован. Ты был бы не против немного пообщаться с ним лично, но ты всё ещё тренируешься, а он сутками пропадает на миссиях. Для Invisible Inc настали трудные времена: корпорации вынюхивают вас подобно своре гончих, подрывают поставки нового снаряжения, замораживают ваши счета, но пока не в силах обнаружить ваш штаб. Тебе надоедает сидеть без дела, пока остальные пытаются удержать агентство на плаву, и ты заявляешь Глэдстоун, что готов. 

Она смотрит на тебя с одобрением – будто не ждала ничего другого – и говорит, что на следующую диверсию ты идёшь с Деккером.

На брифинге ты пару раз кидаешь взгляды через стол, пока вам рассказывают о пункте вторжения и приоритетных задачах. Он трезв, спокоен, уверен в себе и его невозможные карие глаза изучают тебя с таким же интересом. Летя в шаттле через Атлантический океан – путешествие займет несколько часов – вы наконец-то получаете шанс нормально побеседовать. Ты не можешь примириться с этим, но чётко понимаешь, что тебе придётся научиться доверять новому коллеге, даже если задним числом ты надеешься на лучшее. Деккер сразу уверяет тебя, что не подведёт, и что ошибки могут произойти с каждым. Деккер говорит, что абсолютно нормально нервничать перед первой миссией; это задевает твою гордость, и ты сухо информируешь о том, что побывал и не в таком дерьме. Это высекает искру, и ваша беседа становится куда оживлённее. Узнав, что ты из Бейрута, он к твоему удивлению начинает весьма сносно говорить по-арабски; ты много лет не слышал родной речи и даже не подозревал, что так по ней соскучился. Ты поражаешься, что Деккер знает историю твоей страны лучше тебя, но вряд ли тебе можно ставить это в вину. Вы обсуждаете нынешнюю политическую ситуацию, но без фанатизма; с ней и так всё ясно. Он рассказывает тебе про корпорации, агентство и всякие случаи из практики, но тщательно обходит стороной своё прошлое. В течение всей беседы он отпускает разные меткие шуточки (правда, действительно мрачноватые) – и ты фыркаешь со смеху, едва сдерживая широкий оскал. Впервые за много дней ты получаешь хоть какое-то неподдельное удовольствие от общения. Время пролетает незаметно, и ты вспоминаешь о задании только после того, как шаттл останавливается недалеко от нужного места. Ты уже пользовался транспортным лучом, но всё равно дёргаешься от ужасного ощущения, когда вы перемещаетесь в офис Plastech.

А дальше начинается истинное веселье. 

Теперь ты видишь воочию, к чему тебя готовили полторы недели. Раньше ты всегда работал только на открытых пространствах и выбирал самые безопасные позиции далеко от всех и вся, но сейчас совсем рядом ходят охранники, едва не задевая тебя плечом. Тесные проходы, куча мебели, всякие мелочи, мешающие нормально перемещаться… Для тебя, привыкшего к большому пространству и долгому сидению в засаде, маневрирование в такой среде несколько затруднительно. Вы двигаетесь вглубь здания, разыскивая терминал; твоя задача – прикрывать Деккера, пока он изучает территорию. По пути вы пару раз натыкаетесь на противника, и ты поражаешься, насколько быстро реагирует разведчик, выводя их из строя декомпозитором и пряча тела по неприметным углам; в его грациозных движениях чувствуется давняя привычка. Вы ломаете камеры, и сейчас Оператор может отслеживать всё здание. Тебе велено пускать в ход винтовку только в крайних случаях, и вскоре он предоставляется. Из-за новых ощущений адреналин мешает сосредоточиться, но ты автоматически припадаешь к прицелу и стреляешь точно в лоб одному охраннику, зажавшего Деккера в угол. Он коротко благодарит тебя и бежит дальше, объявляя, что нашёл цель. Ты в свою очередь с одобрения Оператора решаешь взломать пару сейфов, ибо в агентстве не бывает лишних денег, и найти выход. 

И вроде всё не так уж и сложно, но основной концерт начинается после взлома терминала. Уровень тревоги тотчас взлетает до небес, и здание буквально оккупируется охранниками всех мастей: большинство из них – в непробиваемом защитном поле, которое нет времени взламывать. Ты вертишься, юлишь как змея, стреляешь в кого-то, ежесекундно изобретаешь маршруты и укрытия. Твой мозг работает на пределе, мгновенно принимая решения; ты нормализуешь дыхание и сердцебиение, хотя тебе кажется, что его стук звучит громче всего на свете. Ты не в состоянии передать, как сильно маскировка тебя выручает. Не зря ты учился ходить в ней так долго. Ты вырываешься к телепорту, Деккер – шестью минутами позже, держась за плечо и оставляя за собой дорожку из капель крови. Вы едва успеваете исчезнуть, прямо из-под носа преследователей, которые уже снова направили на вас оружие. 

Ты наконец позволяешь себе шумно выдохнуть – и нервно усмехаешься, наплевав на вечную сдержанность. Всё ещё слишком сумбурно у тебя в голове, и ты не можешь сказать по поводу пережитого ничего конкретного. Ты просто без всяких разговоров тащишь Деккера на кушетку и достаёшь небольшой персональный инвентарь медика, который ты таскал ещё со времён войны. Твоя рука тверда, но перед глазами ещё мельтешат картинки. Ты под впечатлением, этого нельзя отрицать. Ты не думал, что всё будет именно так. Век живи – век учись. Всякий опыт полезен, и в частности такой. Ты молчишь и медленно погружаешься в более глубокие размышления, хотя не наблюдал за собой способности к рефлексии…

Но Деккер, в плече которого ты ковыряешься без всяких анестетиков, вдруг откалывает какую-то очередную шутку – и ты возвращаешься в реальность.

В твоём тихом здоровом смехе уже нет ни намёка на волнение.

* * *

Ты привыкаешь к своей новой жизни. Она, конечно, отличается от того, что ты делал раньше, но ты быстро учишься всему новому. Проходит неделя, две, месяц, несколько – и набеги на корпорации становятся регулярным занятием. Популярность Invisible Inc растёт; о вас пишут статьи в самых известных журналах. Вас называют «ножом в спину» и «угрозой новому порядку». С вами хотят сотрудничать какие-то неизвестные частники, но Глэдстоун с вежливой улыбкой твёрдо отказывается от всякой кооперации. Она доверяет только тем, кого наняла сама и кто оправдал все её ожидания. Ты – в их числе. Ты становишься неплохим шпионом; платят тебе, может, и чуть меньше, но ты не жалуешься. В киберлабах тебе контрабандой ставят ещё парочку улучшений для более эффективной работы, хотя ты продолжаешь думать, что это абсолютно лишнее. Ты активно используешь оба своих главных навыка, потому что лазарет здесь – довольно популярное место. Остальные агенты поняли, что тебе можно доверять, и знают, что ты готов прийти им на помощь в критической ситуации, но тебя это мало беспокоит. Ты просто следуешь общим правилам, потому что так спокойнее работать. Ты продолжаешь вдрызг ругаться с Интернационал, внимательно присматривать за Бэнкс и втихую посмеиваться над Шарпом. В целом, тебя устраивает твоё окружение: закалённые жизнью, прошедшее через многое, эти люди без лишних рассуждений всегда готовы на настоящее дело. Они даже успели пару раз спасти тебя от тюрьмы и позорного допроса во время особо тяжкого рейда, когда тебя окружили со всех сторон и едва не прикончили.

Ты помнишь, как подло тебя вырубили, бесшумно зайдя со спины. Электрический разряд резко впился между лопаток, словно гигантский клещ, прошибая каждую клетку тела кусачей энергией. Это больно. Нет, не так: это чертовски больно. Ты содрогнулся и молча рухнул на пол, стиснув зубы и свою винтовку до белых костяшек, понимая, что сознание покидает тебя на третьей космической. Будто из глубокого колодца ты слышал крики, топот, выстрелы… а потом мгновение черноты, растянутое до бесконечности – и ты медленно приходишь в себя. Ты лежишь на кушетке, повёрнутый набок, и во рту у тебя почему-то кислый привкус гуавы. Ты чувствуешь себя абсолютно разбитым; тебе трудно пошевелиться, голова гудит и кружится, но ты всё равно переворачиваешься на спину (поражённое место сейчас же отзывается болью) и только теперь понимаешь, что рядом с тобой кто-то сидит. Твой взгляд фокусируется на Деккере; он приветственно хмыкает, пока дым от его сигареты обволакивает вас обоих сизой пеленой. Он говорит, что всё уже хорошо: вы смогли завершить миссию и выбраться оттуда. Говорит, что тебя шарахнули декомпозитором, рассчитанным на тяжёлую броню, и что тебе ещё повезло. До штаба лететь ещё часа четыре, и торопиться особо некуда. Волшебный медгель уже начал действовать, так что домой ты пойдёшь на собственных ногах. Ты молчишь и жадно смотришь на тлеющий цилиндр, потому что курить хочется невыносимо, даже несмотря на ужасное состояние. Руки не слушаются, язык – тоже, и эта беспомощность начинает раздражать. 

Деккер следит за твоим взглядом, виновато признаётся, что это последняя – и осторожно подносит фильтр к твоим пересохшим губам. 

В этом нет ничего особенного, но тебе упорно кажется, что в ситуации есть что-то… очень интимное. Вы молча затягиваетесь по очереди, и ты откровенно пялишься на него, пока он тихо думает о чём-то своём. Должно быть, твой мозг просто ещё не прояснился окончательно, поэтому ты начинаешь непрофессионально отмечать детали. Во внешности разведчика нет ничего особенного или необычного, но, тем не менее, он красив. Прямой нос, высокие скулы, тонкие губы с маленькой трещинкой, острый подбородок… и, конечно же, глаза. Тёмные, глубокие, печальные… манящие. Неожиданно ты понимаешь, сколько в них отражается затаённой боли – и слегка давишься дымом от внезапности открытия. 

К тебе возвращается дар речи, но поговорить вы не успеваете: Интернационал зовёт его к штурвалу, и он, хлопнув тебя по плечу, уходит, оставляя рядом часть тепла и не заданные вопросы. 

* * *

Месяцы летят незаметно, пока работа движется полным ходом. Ты уже не помнишь, когда последний раз у тебя был нормальный выходной. Короткие передышки в штабе и перелёты – единственное время, которое с грехом пополам можно назвать личным. Медотсек становится твоей основной базой; ты даже иногда спишь там в ожидании нового задания. Коллеги стараются беспокоить тебя поменьше, но у них не получается скрывать свои боевые увечья. Ты уже с полным правом можешь называть их товарищами; вы вместе прошли через многое, научившись ценить чужие достоинства и терпеть недостатки. Вскоре дела идут на поправку, и ваш штаб переезжает на новое место, ещё более защищённое и засекреченное. Теперь у вас есть личный большой шаттл «Мата Хари», который оборудуется под запасную мобильную базу. Ты ничем не показываешь, что радуешься переменам. Ты боишься признаться самому себе, что Invisible Inc – лучшее событие в твоей долгой насыщенной жизни. 

И оно почти что наравне с Брайаном Деккером.

Глэдстоун как-то сказала тебе, что ваш тандем – лучший в команде. Это правда: вы действительно сработались на «ура», хотя нередко ты действуешь агрессивно и убиваешь больше людей, чем надо. В отличие от Интернационал, разведчик не осуждает тебя за лишние трупы. Вы начинаете много времени проводить вместе. Забавно, но за все годы работы ты не видел его вне фиолетового тренча, отлично закрывающего всё тело с ног до шеи. Что ещё страннее, он не пьёт, даже если принимает твоё приглашение посидеть за стаканом вина или чего-нибудь покрепче. Ты начинаешь думать, что он боится потерять над собой контроль в твоём присутствии. Это толкает вперёд логическую цепочку, в которой очень много лишних звеньев. Твоё воображение скачет впереди здравого смысла, но не мешает работать, и поэтому ты позволяешь мыслям зайти неизмеримо далеко. Ваши беседы или споры всё так же насыщены и продолжительны; его чувство юмора находит в тебе мгновенный отклик. Но иногда вы внезапно замолкаете на минуту – и начинаете сверлить друг друга взглядами. Холодная серая сталь – против тёмных жарких омутов, в древнем как мир поединке.

Между вами появляется напряжение. 

Напряжение возникает кое-где ещё, и ты наконец-то чётко понимаешь, что хочешь Деккера вплоть до того, чтобы взять его силой, если он будет сопротивляться.

Ты винишь во всём долгое воздержание и отчасти прав: работа снова увлекает вас обоих, не давая шанса реализовать липкие фантазии. Деккер всегда давал очень расплывчатые ответы насчёт своей ориентации, превращая всё в балаган, но ты всё равно не знаешь пределов его раскрепощённости. Ты не любишь игры в насильника и жертву, но подозреваешь, что здесь случай особенный. Он маячит перед тобой каждый день – и тебе всё труднее сдерживаться, несмотря на изматывающие миссии. Деккер не замечает твоей реакции, потому что ты хорошо прячешь эмоции под лёгким сарказмом и сухим деловым тоном, однако внутри тебя горит самая настоящая похоть. Ты не ищешь замены, ибо знаешь, что столь примитивный метод не сработает. Ты начинаешь жалеть о невозможности споить его и спровоцировать на контакт. Ты даже втихомолку строишь разные планы по излечению от своей внезапной маленькой одержимости…

Но вселенная, досадно плюнув, наконец-то сводит вас вместе в самый неподходящий момент. Иначе она, видимо, не может.

* * *

Забыв про всякую осторожность, вы оба как на крыльях несётесь к телепорту. Деккер – впереди, ибо он уже разведал и точно знает путь. Ни о какой секретности уже не идёт и речи. В твоём кармане – карта доступа, только что изъятая у финдиректора одного из восточных отделений FTM, и ты слишком долго сидел рядом с его телом, чтобы возвращать добычу без боя. Воет сирена, сзади слышатся яростные голоса, мимо свистят пули, щёлкая по стенам, но твой мозг ясен и холоден. Едва заскочив в следующую дверь, ты с размаху попадаешь в густое дымовое облако – и наступает полная дезориентация. У тебя несколько вариантов случившегося, но ты ничего не успеваешь сделать; чужая рука хватает тебя за локоть и с ужасной силой тащит куда-то вбок. 

Вы оказываетесь в тесном углу за взломанным сейфом, и это чистой воды самоубийство: достаточно кому-нибудь додуматься сюда заглянуть, и у Глэдстоун будет на двух агентов меньше. Деккер шепчет, что ещё минута – и его инвиз перезарядится окончательно. Дым стелется под ногами, но не спешит рассеиваться. Охрана кидается прочь из комнаты в коридор, потому что слышала, как ты открыл дверь, и теперь думает, что вы убежали обратно вглубь здания, но кое-кто всё равно остаётся. Вы оба замерли, даже не дыша и боясь лишний раз пошевелиться; вы стоите так близко, что ты чувствуешь тревожное биение его сердца. Его пальцы вцепляются тебе в плечи так, что становится больно, но ты терпишь, краем глаза осматриваясь из укрытия. Адреналин превращается из широкого потока в маленький стремительный ручеёк, продолжающий подстёгивать нервы. Ты неожиданно понимаешь, в какой двусмысленной ситуации вы находитесь – и ты уже не в состоянии думать ни о чём другом. Ты мысленно материшься, почти ощущая чужое глубокое дыхание и еле слышимый запах табака, алкоголя и какого-то острого парфюма. Ты напоминаешь себе, в чём заключается твой профессионализм, и становится немного легче.

Ты оборачиваешься – и это становится главной ошибкой за всю миссию.

Деккер понимает это по-своему; он шепчет, что ему нужно ещё несколько секунд, и вы свободно побежите к телепорту под покровом невидимости. Ты смотришь, как шевелятся его губы, ты встречаешься взглядом с его тёмными расширенными зрачками – и в мозгу у тебя что-то щёлкает, выбившись из-под абсолютного контроля. Ты слишком долго игнорировал собственные эмоции и чувства, и природа (которую нельзя игнорировать в принципе) решает жестоко отомстить тебе, почти мгновенно свинчивая резьбу.

Ты добиваешься того, что всё его непонимающее внимание переключилось только на тебя.

Ты уверенно стаскиваешь с него эту вездесущую проклятую шляпу, будто так и надо.

И прежде, чем вы вдвоём успеваете опомниться, целуешь его так, что земля начинает медленно уходить из-под ног. 

Потому что ты понимаешь: или сейчас – или больше никогда в жизни.


End file.
